Field
Various features relate to capacitor structure for wideband resonance suppression in power delivery networks.
Background
In modern electronics, Power Delivery Networks (PDNs) are used to deliver power from a power supply to ICs. PDNs inherently suffer from resonance, which interfere with the ICs the PDNs are meant to power. One solution to avoid or minimize this interference is to use a circuit to decouple power supplies from PDNs. Existing decoupling solutions for PDNs are based on Multi-Layer Ceramic Capacitors (MLCCs). However, each MLCC may only suppress one resonance. As such, the MLCC approach cannot provide wideband suppression of PDN resonances unless multiple capacitors are used. Given the ever limited space in electronic device packaging, however, there may not be space for the multiple MLCCs needed to provide wideband resonance suppression.
Therefore, there is a need for single capacitor structure capable of providing a decoupling solution over a wideband of resonance frequencies in PDNs. Ideally, such a single capacitor structure may be integrated in a package.